Slade
History Slade fell from the sky above Snowdin, and as kept to himself about his past and origins. His story begins when his mother fell in love with a demon. His mother was deeply in love with the demon, and gave birth to Slade shortly after. The demon eventually killed his mother on Slade's 17th human birthday and took her SOUL, assuming human form, and teleporting Slade into the Underground so that he may not be revealed to humanity as a demon. Slade's relationship with his father has however improved during his time in the underground, often asking him for advice on decisions. Personality Slade is known to occasionally be kind. But when his eyes turn red he will become extremely angry at everyone around him, no matter how close they are. SOUL Slade bares the grey SOUL of betrayal, as he inherited it through his father. During his battle the player's SOUL will turn grey and go the opposite way of that wished. Stats Basic Form: HP: 90 Attack: 17 Defense: 34 Red Form: HP: 90 Attack: 18 Defense: 32 Green Form: HP: 100 Attack: 19 Defense: 35 White Form: HP: 150 Attack: 25 Defense: 0 Attacks Ring of Fire - Slade surrounds his opponent with fire, constricting movement Sacred Blade - Slade summons his Fire Blade, then slashes at his opponent Ground Floor - Slade grabs his opponent, flying into the air, then slamming into the ground ACTS Check Flirt Talk Tease Flavor Text 'Genocide '''He calls himself a demon, you can show him TRUE evil. 'Pacifist 'He seems DETERMINED to steal your SOUL. 'Flirt 'A.....Are you FLIRTING with me? 'X2 'Look, I'm a bad guy, you wouldn't like me, I'm only good at hurting people. 'X3 'Okay, now you're just being creepy. 'Talk 'He doesn't seem interested in speaking. 'Tease 'Really? Is that all you've got? 'X2 'Can you PLEASE stop, like seriously. 'X3 '''Okay, that really hurt. Abilities Flight Pyrokinesis Summoning Weaknesses Poison Flying too high Curses Relationships Azrael - Azrael is Slade's brother, which he claims is "the coolest brother anyone could ever have" Potential Love Interests Lilith - Slade and Lilith met when Toxic died, and were very flirty towards each other, but they are just friends at the moment Lil - Lil and Slade met when Lil was making flower crowns and gave one to Slade, he decided to hang out with her. Brace - Brace and Slade have shown to flirt with one another, even often being in the same place, Slade seemingly hating to be apart from her. Alternate Versions UnderFable - In UnderFable, Slade is one of the many demon kings, all serving to a higher being only known as "Him". He goes by the name Siluhn Bloodstain, and has shown to embrace darkness and terror. Trivia * Slade's Undernet username is DemonBoy46 * He is ageless, and can age at will, however, his physical abilities will suffer * His hair changes color like a flame, following heat color with hair, you can determine how strong he ie * His attitude in his later forms is partially inspired by Android 16 from Dragon Ball Z Kai. * His favorite movie is Back To The Future. * His favorite book series is Dragon Ball. * His favorite food is fries. * His favorite songs are I Can't Decide and This Ain't No Place For A Hero Credits Rachel Baudelaire - Artwork for Slade Gallery Category:Original Character Category:Fanon